Finding the Whole
by chicpinay
Summary: CHAPTER 5 POSTED! Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber have drifted further and further apart ever since the dreaded break up. An accidental encounter on the docks changes all of that, for they realize how much they need each other in their lives.
1. A Glimmer of the Old Spark

Disclaimer: General Hospital and its characters are owned by ABC and not me. 

****

Finding the Whole

Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber have drifted further and further apart ever since the dreaded break up. An accidental encounter on the docks changes all of that, for they realize how much they need each other in their lives. 

This starts a couple days after Ric reveals to Elizabeth about her new gallery. Sonny was never beaten or taken by Alcazar. Let's just say all the PC mob families (Sonny's, Jason's, Ric's, etc.) have been "happy" for a while and are in no immediate danger. The panic room story line will emerge eventually in the story. The story will also include Courtney and Ric, and a few appearances by other GH characters. 

****

Chapter 1: A Glimmer of the Old Spark

After fifteen minutes of staring at the finished product, Elizabeth Webber threw the canvas across the room. Her mind was frustrating her, for some reason no type of muse had emerged the whole day. The four paintings she previously painted suffered the same fate as the last one. All were painted with the same similar red color pallet and made a short trip to the other end of the room. Her husband wasn't providing much inspiration either. He repeated the same tiring message in various ways, "It will come to you…I'm sure you will think of something….You're brilliant, it will turn out brilliantly…etc. etc. etc." She could not understand why it had been harder to paint recently. Her mind focused on a time when inspiration had enveloped her, the times whenever she was happy with Jason. Liz finally decided to leave in search of inspiration, something to stimulate her mind. She knew right where to start.

He examined the ring that he had kept in a small box in his jacket pocket. It was simple and yet beautiful, just like the sea. He headed to the docks – the very same ones that lead to Spoon Island. Although he had never spent a considerable amount of time with the Cassadines, he knew better than to mess with them. The Spencers had given an example to the people of Port Charles what happens when the Cassadines are deemed your ultimate enemies. His mind drifted from the Spencers to the woman that was ultimately the closest to each of them: Elizabeth Webber. Well, now it was Elizabeth Webber Lansing. Jason's instincts interrupted his thoughts when his ears caught soft familiar sounds as he approached the docks. Then he saw her.

She had heard footsteps and instantly sensed that someone dangerous was approaching. Her hand stopped painting, but still held tightly onto the brush. The man was dangerous, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her…intentionally. She did not expect to see her ex this late at night or even at all. "Jason." Elizabeth said, a little taken aback. 

"Elizabeth." Jason returned unemotionally as he walked slowly down the few steps. He was unsure of whether or not he should leave or stay. She had on her painter's shirt, with her hair loose around her shoulders. The memory of his time in her studio flashed in his mind. The couple stood uncomfortably on the docks. "You're painting?" he asked, pointing to her materials.

"Yeah, I thought-" 

"I can leave if you want me too." Jason interrupted. He slipped the little black box swiftly into his pocket. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to watch her, like before, but their relationship lately was not anywhere near the friendship line. And ever since Ric rolled into her life, she had not been acting like the Elizabeth he had once known.

"No it's ok, stay." Elizabeth exhaled and sort of half smiled when Jason relaxed; she could tell that he wanted to stay. She didn't want him to go; for once he wasn't accompanied by any of the Corinthos family members. She started walking back to the bench and resume painting when Jason broke the silence again.

"I should really be going back to" Jason started. He saw her face drop.

"Courtney?" she asked. The blonde was really getting on her nerves, but she realized that the couple shared genuine feelings for each other. She quickly composed herself; she could not be immature about this anymore. She missed Jason's friendship too much to risk losing a chance to renew it. But at the same time she wondered to herself whether it was worth to try to get through Jason. She tried with Sonny, but that was different, she wasn't trying to become friends with Sonny. She learned from that mistake.

"Yeah." Jason said uncomfortably and started to walk away.

"You really love her, don't you?" Liz asked, stopping Jason in his tracks. He turned around and faced his former love. Her eyes were seeking answers just as his heart was when she pulled away.

"Yeah, I do." Jason answered, "Just like you with Ric." 

Elizabeth nodded, accepting his feelings he had for another girl. She expected to feel rage at the confession of his feelings; after all, it was the first time he told her he loved Courtney without her being in the same room. But, her body and mind remained calm. Sure she felt some jealousy, but she was surprised she did not act on it. He was upset that she wasn't fighting what he just said, but also happy that she appeared to have moved on and seem content with the way each of their lives were heading. 

Elizabeth let out a tiny giggle, which caught Jason off guard. "It's funny, I don't know why you love Courtney and you-"

"Don't know why you love Ric?" Jason finished with a smile. 

"Yeah." Both laughed quietly at the funny truth. There was a time when each could understand the other's actions, but ever since the horrible lie Jason had needed to keep from her, their connection had broken at the seams. 

"Is it for Ric?" Jason asked, pointing to the unfinished painting. 

"Kind of." Elizabeth sat back down on the bench to resume painting. "He pulled a few strings and now the museum is asking me to present my very own collection: The Elizabeth Webber gallery." _Elizabeth Webber Lansing gallery_, Elizabeth thought to herself. Why didn't she say Lansing?

"That's nice of him." Jason noted as he sat down next to her, still leaving a good amount of space between them. 

"He always tries to be good to me." Elizabeth stated happily. She truly loved her husband. She did not believe that she could love so soon after Jason, but she did. She was upset that this love forced Jason and her even more apart. Because she knew that even though she loved Ric, she was not completely in love with him. She knew she would never fall in love with anyone after Jason.

"Is he succeeding?" Jason asked. He wasn't that surprised at how Ric was so genuinely kind to her, no man in his right mind would hurt a girl like Elizabeth. He would make sure of that.

"He's a good husband."

__

"Just a good one?" Jason wanted to ask, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He and Liz were actually having a peaceful conversation, something he had longed for in the longest time. The hatred she used to show in her eyes used to kill him. He hated how he had to lie to her and act as if he disliked her because of his love for Courtney. But he still cared about Elizabeth during all the chaos.

"It's turning out pretty good." He commented. Elizabeth looked up at him and showed a look of disbelief.

"I just started." She said with a laugh. 

"It's better than what I could do." Jason admitted. He watched her wrist rotate swiftly while she led the brush around the canvas. Her talent seemed effortless. To watch the beauty that would emerge from the gentleness and the swiftness of her hands amazed him.

"You never even tried." Elizabeth noted, raising an eyebrow. 

"I finger painted with Michael before," Jason defended. He couldn't help but grin at the poor excuse and the face Elizabeth made at his comment.

"Oh, so I guess that's the greatest effort you'll ever put into art?" she joked. 

"For now." The two laughed lightly. Elizabeth stared at Jason with a smile. She had waited for so long for them to laugh together once again. Both could not believe how they could have lived so long without laughing or joking together. 

"I should probably start heading back." Jason informed, standing up from the bench.

"Yeah." Elizabeth's eyes dropped from Jason's eyes to her canvas. She hastily resumed her painting, trying not to appear upset. Liz could not hide her feelings from Jason.

"Good luck with your gallery." Jason said sincerely. He walked slowly to the top of the stairs, a little bummed that he had to leave so soon.

"Jason?" Elizabeth called. She stood up slowly and he turned around to face her. "I truly wish you happiness, even if it is with Courtney."

"Thank you. Same for you and Ric." Jason was amazed at what he just heard. Was this it? Were they both telling the other good bye? That it was time to move on?

"I'll see you later." Liz smiled.

"See you later." Jason smiled back and started to walk away. His smile did not fade as he walked because those four little words signified that it wasn't good-bye, not for a long time. Hopefully it meant that their friendship could finally start to rebuild.

A/N: Hi guys! Please review! Should I continue? 


	2. Home is Always Where the Heart Is

Disclaimer: Anything related to General Hospital and its characters are not owned by me. 

****

Finding the Whole

Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber have drifted further and further apart ever since the dreaded break up. An accidental encounter on the docks changes all of that, for they realize how much they need each other in their lives. 

This starts a couple days after Ric reveals to Elizabeth about her new gallery. Sonny was never beaten or taken by Alcazar. Let's just say all the PC mob families (Sonny's, Jason's, Ric's, etc.) have been "happy" for a while and are in no immediate danger. The panic room storyline will emerge later in the story. The story will also include Courtney and Ric, and a few appearances by other GH characters. 

****

Chapter 2: Home Is Not Always Where the Heart Is

She traced his picture with her finger. Life had a funny way of surprising people. If someone would have told her a year ago that she would be marrying her ex's brother, she would have said, "I never even met him yet." She placed the wooden frame back in its specific place on the shelf and relaxed near the window. It was well past sunset and worry about where her fiancé was ran through her brain. She changed into a comfy tank PJ set and cuddled up on the couch with her new book. Ever since she moved in with Jason, she found herself having more free time. After all, she didn't have to work that much at Kelly's because money wasn't an object. And Jason was always doing his job. She sighed at the way her life turned. She was so in love, but her social life hadn't been all that since Jason always wanted to keep her safe, always with bodyguards or staying in the penthouse. 

Jason unlocked his door and found Courtney sleeping peacefully on the couch, a book resting on her stomach. "Hey," he nudged her lightly.

Courtney opened her eyes, relieved to see Jason safe and at home. "Hey! Where were you?" She asked, sitting up to hug him.

"The docks. I just went there to think," he replied as he threw the house keys onto the coffee table. 

"Think about what?" she asked earnestly, standing up to place her book back on the bookshelf.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her in for a peck on the cheek. "How great next weekend will be," he whispered in her ear. It was the truth; he was thinking about the following weekend until he decided to head for the docks. She giggled and he turned her around to face him, "I ran into Elizabeth there."

"Oh no. How bad was it?" Courtney's face dropped. _What had her new enemy done this time?_ She wondered. Jason noticed her worry and quickly tried to ease her down. He was unsure of whether or not he should tell her of their enjoyable conversation.

"No, it was ok, she wasn't – you know - she wished us both happiness," he said. He figured that he didn't have to tell her everything and make her get suspicious about nothing.

"Really?" she said, shocked. She walked slowly from Jason, but turned around, "That's surprising. Are you sure it wasn't an act that Ric put her up to?" She could not believe Elizabeth could be so pleasant all of a sudden.

"No, she wasn't pretending. She was truly sincere." Jason hoped his fiancé would believe what he was telling her. If he was in her position, he would have a hard time believing it too.

"Wow. That's-"

"Amazing?" He asked, wondering if Courtney could believe how quickly Elizabeth seemed to have changed. But to him, Elizabeth had not changed. He believed that her benevolence and compassion for others never fleeted from her heart, but that the hurt that he caused her made her put on a masquerade to hide her feelings.

"Yeah. So I guess she understands now, about you and me." Courtney reasoned, trying to make sense out of the whole thing.

"I'm pretty sure she does." Jason concluded. Courtney smiled. Jason's voice and sincerity showed that he truly believed Elizabeth was not faking her sudden thoughtfulness. She sighed and was relieved at the fact that everyone appeared to be moving on. 

"That's good; then we don't have to worry about her crashing the wedding reception." Courtney joked. Jason forced a smile at the lame joke. "I'm going to bed, you coming?" She asked at the top of the stairs.

"I'll be up in a minute." Jason sat down on the comfy couch and reverted back to the interesting evening he had just shared with Elizabeth Webber. He attempted to forge the night in his brain as well as in his heart. He wanted to remember it, especially since it had been a while since he had seen Elizabeth smile at him. He smiled remembering the way her deep dark eyes sparkled when she laughed. Her brown hair flowed loosely around her shoulders, framing her delicate face. _"I missed you so much Elizabeth."_

*****

He placed the sky blue, ruffled pillow back into the bright white crib. The mobile slowed down as the song faded into silence. _Soon,_ he thought to himself, _soon I willl have the family I have wished for, I just have to be patient for a few more months._ His smug face grinned at an image of his beautiful wife, him, and his long awaited child having a nice walk in the park. He believed the child would bring them happiness, that it would erase all the bad that had haunted and followed him his whole life. He wanted the hurt and the hate to be over. The only way was for him to finish this one last project, the last sick project in his revenge against his brother. He looked up at the monitors and noticed his wife getting ready to enter their humble abode. He checked his watch, 10:53 PM. _She's back late._ He quickly exited his secret room and pressed the button on his handy dandy remote.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door to her new house. She kicked the door closed since her hands were occupied with her canvas, painting bag, and keys. Using her elbow, she switched on the lights to the living room. A wide awake Ric, staring at her from the couch, caused her to drop her keys. "Oh my gosh. You scared me," she told her husband as she proceeded to pick up her keys and somehow lock the door.

Ric stood up, "I'm sorry. But, you know, this is my home too." He said with his well known Lansing smile plastered on his face.

Elizabeth put on her own smile to the sarcastic remark and wondered why her husband seemed upset. "No, it's just that I thought you would have been in bed by now," she explained, setting her things down on an empty chair. 

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing about you. Where have you been all this time." Ric inquired, wrapping his arms around her small waist. 

"The docks - painting." She replied. She pushed back a few strands of her brown hair behind her ears, wondering why her husband tensed so quickly after she stated her answer. She also began asking herself whether or not she should tell him of her encounter with Jason. It wasn't like she was in any danger or threat, it was a simple, friendly conversation. 

He noticed her discomfort and reluctantly let go of his wife. "So late at night? By yourself? You have a studio upstairs," he commented, a little concerned. 

"I can take care of myself." Liz defended, "I couldn't come up with anything here, so I went to the docks to try to get some inspiration. Besides, I wasn't alone the whole time, a friend stopped by." She stated simply, gathering her materials. 

"Who?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Jason," she answered sweetly and walked up the stairs to her attic studio, leaving Ric with a confused look on his face. She decided to leave it at that for tonight. It was late and she didn't want to get into a long and drawn out conversation about Jason Morgan and the danger that surrounded him. 

She locked the room to her studio, signifying to her husband that she wanted to be alone to paint for as long as she could. In reality, she wanted to be alone to think about what had just happened to her and Jason that night. As soon as she settled into her favorite room of the house, she quickly figured out why she had not said the "Elizabeth Webber Lansing" gallery. Every painting that she deemed worthy enough for displaying in the show was not ones that were enthused by Ric or the life he had provided her. Several were originals or variations of the pieces that Jason's character and aspirations for her had inspired.

She never realized just how much she had longed for just one genial conversation with him. His blue eyes did not stare at her coldly, but rather with care and profound interest. They were as she used to remember them, not as ice, bus as a warm sparkling blue sea that never ended. She closed her own dark eyes and sighed, inspiration had hit her. Elizabeth smiled and started a new painting; one she knew would turn out exquisite. "Thank you, Jason," she whispered.

A/N: Like it so far? I hope you do. Also, for the purpose of the story line, Courtney and Liz will have a civil, friendly conversation too - just a warning for those of you who hate the character. (Personally, I liked Courtney when she first arrived and she was happy with AJ. The stripper storyline totally destroyed her.) 

Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this. Please tell me if at anytime the story is confusing or if the characters are beginning to become out of character. 

Thank you so much to those of you who have already reviewed! It really helps cheer someone up after a long day. : )

I won't be able to update this for a couple weeks since I will be away in Florida. I will review and edit chapters 3 and 4 on the long trip and post them as soon as I have access to a computer and the internet!


	3. Finding Common Ground

Disclaimer: Anything related to General Hospital and its characters are not owned by me. 

****

Finding the Whole

Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber have drifted further and further apart ever since the dreaded break up. An accidental encounter on the docks changes all of that, for they realize how much they need each other in their lives. 

This starts a couple days after Ric reveals to Elizabeth about her new gallery. Sonny was never beaten or taken by Alcazar. Let's just say all the PC mob families (Sonny's, Jason's, Ric's, etc.) have been "happy" for a while and are in no immediate danger. The panic room story line will emerge eventually in the story. 

A/N:

Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I just got back a couple days ago. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all of your reviews!

****

Chapter 3: Finding Common Ground

Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips and searched around the kitchen, there had to be a decent tablecloth around somewhere. The red pot on the stove began to bubble and boil; she ran to it and turned the heat down. She lifted the cover and got a whiff of the delicious concoction; her mouth watered. Although she was tempted to eat a plateful of Lucky's food, she covered the pot and stopped herself. _There's no harm in just one spoonful_, she thought to herself with a grin. 

Courtney rushed around her apartment in search of her keys. Of all the times to be late for something, she was late for her job. She already felt guilty for always taking breaks and getting Penny to cover for her, she did not want to show up late. "There you are." She exclaimed as she pulled a set of keys from her other purse. She skillfully pulled her hair back into a twist, let a few tendrils frame her face, and raced down the stairs. On the way down, she bumped into her handsome fiancé. After some quick see ya's and pecks on the cheeks, Courtney rushed off to the diner.

Courtney entered the diner, finally relaxing. By the looks of things, the night was slow. A happy couple was sharing a milkshake by the jukebox and a well suited man was hunched over his coffee and newspaper. Courtney greeted a fellow waitress with a huge grin, but was shocked when she saw Liz emerge from the kitchen. "Liz. I thought you didn't work here anymore."

Liz had heard Courtney's voice from the back and was dreading the conversation. She knew Jason must have told her about the docks. She figured Courtney was late, her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was a bit tousled. But that was how it always was around Kelly's; it would be odd if at least one of the waitresses weren't late. "I'm not; I'm helping Lucky." She stated simply, trying to avoid eye contact. She started sorting through the various formal cloth napkins under the counter.

"Oh." Courtney replied, relieved that she would not have to work with Liz. Courtney watched Elizabeth, uncertain of whether or not she should attempt a decent conversation. It had been a week since Jason told her about the docks and she figured it was time for her to try a polite talk with Elizabeth, for Jason's sake. "Jason told me about what you said the other night," she told Elizabeth calmly. Elizabeth didn't look up from what she was doing. "That you wished us both happiness," Courtney continued, trying to get Elizabeth's attention.

"Yeah." Elizabeth stated, still concentrated on the napkins assortment. Her stomach began to fill up with butterflies, she knew she would have to converse with Courtney now. 

"Thank you." Courtney said in the sincerest voice she could emit under the current conditions.

Elizabeth looked up at Courtney and put on an obviously artificial smile, "No problem." She started examining the tablecloths now, after going through the napkins twice. Courtney just stood opposite of the counter and looked nervously around the room.

Courtney sighed and gave up. There was no use; both she and Elizabeth were still a bit uneasy about everything. "So I guess we're still going to be cold to each other," she mumbled under her breath.

Elizabeth heard Courtney and sighed. She figured she might as well try to talk to Courtney. She knew the truth and she was moving on, there was no need to be ruthless enemies with her anymore. But that didn't mean she had to like her right away. "Look Courtney. Not to be rude or anything, but I'm still a little uncomfortable with-" Liz began to explain, but paused.

Courtney looked up at her former friend; she realized Liz had heard her. "No I understand, I mean it would be kind of weird to act all buddy buddy again so soon." Courtney interrupted.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah. I gotta go - " she started, carrying cloth napkins, a tablecloth, and a few candles in her arms.

"Not to interfere on anything, but why are you taking those?" Courtney interrupted, pointing to Elizabeth's full arms. Elizabeth tritely explained Lucky attempting to make a nice formal homemade dinner for his girlfriend.

"Oh, that's so sweet of him." 

Elizabeth sucked it in and made a friendly comment. "Yeah, if only more guys did that for us women," she smiled and gathered up the tablecloth and napkins, as well as a couple candles.

"Yeah, totally." Courtney returned the smile. Liz began to walk back up the stairs when Lucky started coming down, holding unusual napkin rings in between his fingers.

"Hey Liz, what do I do with these?" he asked, utterly confused.

"Didn't I teach you anything, Lucky?" Elizabeth laughed as she led Lucky back into the room. Courtney watched and listened to the two. She contemplated over whether or not she and Elizabeth would ever be such good friends again. _Get real, Courtney_. She thought. She and Elizabeth could never be best buds if Courtney was going to marry Jason and Liz already married to Ric. Well, at least they weren't slapping each other.

Another blonde strolled into the popular diner. Her long straight locks were now in soft curls and her usual tight shirt and jeans attire was replaced with a simple form flattering dress. With no hint of her boyfriend in sight, she decided to strike up a conversation with her acquaintance. "Hey Courtney." 

Courtney looked up from the cash register and was happy to see a friendly face. "Hi Summer, what's up?" Courtney noticed Summer's semi formal attire and quickly put the pieces together. She had almost forgotten that Lucky and Summer were an item. Her already huge smile grew annoyingly wider at the romantic night Lucky had planned for his girl. 

"Have you seen Lucky, he asked me to meet him here; he told me we have a reservation at some fancy restaurant." Summer explained nonchalantly as she continued to look around the small diner, thinking she missed him.

"Well he's-" Courtney started, unsure of what to say. 

"Actually, you're right on time." Liz exclaimed from the stairs, before Courtney could have a chance at screwing something up. She walked over to a very confused Summer.

"On time for what?"

"He's waiting upstairs." Liz explained, pointing in the direction of the stairs.

"Thanks." Summer smiled and hurried quickly up to Lucky's room. Liz and Courtney stood silently, waiting for the inevitable scream of joy. _Oh my gosh!_ Summer exclaimed. The women by the counter laughed silently to themselves.

"Summer is a very lucky girl." Courtney said as she began wiping the counter clean. She was hoping to try another friendly conversation with Elizabeth. 

"No kidding." Elizabeth didn't have to suck it in as much this time; she was beginning to relax around Courtney. Beginning to, she was not at total comfort, yet. "One time, an old boyfriend of mine cooked French toast and bacon, and that didn't turn out so good." Liz joked. Courtney laughed lightly and was shocked when Elizabeth began to help her close up. "So what about you?" she asked while putting some of the chairs up.

"What? With any guy?" Courtney asked from the register. 

"Yeah, I mean, this other guy I know tried making spaghetti and he just opened a can and warmed it up in a pot." Elizabeth giggled, recalling the story Sonny had told her about Jason's first real meal. Should she even be thinking about Jason? But, she was sincerely trying to be nice around Courtney, for Jason's sake. "_And for my sake_," she thought to herself. She knew it was high time to try and move on and put all of the built up hate and anger behind her, after all, she was married to another man. 

Courtney thought a while before answering. Her thoughts were more preoccupied at the surprising fact that Elizabeth was creating conversation voluntarily, not because she had to. "A guy made me scrambled eggs once. I think there was more salt and pepper than there were eggs." The two girls laughed and continued to make fun of the other flaws that most of the men in Port Charles share. Just as they were about to lock up, Bobbie entered through the back door.

"I'm glad to see you guys are getting along." Bobbie interrupted.

"Yeah." The two girls said; both were as shocked as Bobbie was.

"So what are we girls laughing about? Let me guess. Guys?" Bobbie grinned.

"Guys." The two answered at once. The three women conversed for a few more minutes before finally dimming the lights and locking the oak doors of the diner. 

As Elizabeth and Courtney walked back to their respected homes, each pondered about the same thing: Why had Elizabeth warmed up to Courtney so quickly and readily? Elizabeth was even unsure of herself. But her question was quickly answered when she noticed him standing at the docks again. She wanted to approach him and talk once again, but she knew Ric would be waiting up for her. She paused and quietly wished Jason good night as she walked past to her home. Although the lonely walk in the dark usually made her uncomfortable, she felt a rush of security as she slowly made her way home. 

His eyes remained locked on the sea, his thoughts focused on the one woman that had made him feel confusion, happiness, sadness, love and dislike all at the same time. He felt her presence for a moment, but did not turn. He knew she would approach him if she wanted to. He felt her smile, knowing her eyes were gazed upon him. He heard her telling to him to be safe. He heard her voice, not with his ears, but with his heart. Just as quickly as her presence appeared, it had escaped. He turned and saw her walk quietly away in the distance "Good night, Elizabeth," he whispered and he walked back to his penthouse.


	4. The Walk Towards Home

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with General Hospital, ABC, or Disney 

****

Finding the Whole

Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber have drifted further and further apart ever since the dreaded break up. An accidental encounter on the docks changes all of that, for they realize how much they need each other in their lives. 

This starts a couple days after Ric reveals to Elizabeth about her new gallery. Sonny was never beaten or taken by Alcazar. Let's just say all the PC mob families (Sonny's, Jason's, Ric's, etc.) have been "happy" for a while and are in no immediate danger. The panic room story line will emerge eventually in the story. The story will also include Courtney and Ric, and a few appearances by other GH characters. 

****

Chapter 4: The Walk Towards Home

Dusk arrived in Port Charles as a light breeze cooled the muggy atmosphere. Elizabeth proceeded to good old 55 Cherry Lane after a somewhat lengthy discussion with the museum curator. As if she wasn't anxious enough, the museum had managed to turn the tiny caterpillars in her stomach into full-grown butterflies. Because of her husband's extensive praise of her work, the museum made it clear they were expecting her work to be the work of a genius, of an "artiste." Not only were they expecting exceptional paintings, but many pieces of work, 25 pieces, as opposed to the 15 she had in mind. Well, at least she had a month to finish them. The young painters' footsteps stopped in their tracks, as her mouth couldn't help but curve upward to the figure before her.

"Jason, hey." Elizabeth greeted. She thought she felt her knees wobble, but quickly dismissed it. There's no way those two stunning sapphires could be affecting her, again. 

"Hi." Jason smiled. He was happy to run into her, again. He never noticed till tonight how perfectly the moonlight seemed to shine on her face, highlighting her natural beauty. 

"We just seem to keep bumping into each other, don't we?" Elizabeth interrupted his thoughts. Her smile never left her face while the gentle breeze prevented her brown locks from shrouding her face.

"Looks like it," he started, still mesmerized at the beauty that was standing before him, "Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Just back home. Seems that's where you're heading too." She noted. 

"You want me to walk you back?" He had wanted to stop by her home or call her so many times, but it seemed awkward to just suddenly stop by whenever he felt like it. And he wasn't one for making phone calls, either. Plus, there was the fact that Ric Lansing was her husband. That little fact just ate him away inside. He did not believe the untrustworthy lawyer deserved her sweet innocence and affection. 

"I'm fine, Jason, it's only a few minutes away," she said casually, when in reality she wanted him to. For so long she wanted to mend the seams of their broken friendship. Little did she know that he wanted to be the kind ear, again, the one she ran to whenever something troubled her. Her best friend, like before. 

"You sure? Because you shouldn't walk alone in the dark," Jason started, trying to persuade her to listen to her.

"Well, I guess it would be nice to have some company on the way back." Elizabeth replied with a grin. _'So what if he bumps into Ric, I want to spend time with Jason,'_ she thought. _'Plus, neither will hurt the other if I'm there,' _she hoped. 

"But, only if you promise to act like Jason and not like a bodyguard," Elizabeth remarked, "I really hate walking with a silent robot." What she really hated was not having Jason as a companion, a friend. Elizabeth sighed quietly wondering why life put her in this mess. Ever since last fall, she had wished for more nights with Jason. Some nights she would kick herself for pushing him away. But she believed he would come back, fight for her as hard as she had the few times before. But he didn't, and Elizabeth had to watch her true love go after the next damsel in distress. Unfortunately, she was blonde. When Ric and Courtney appeared in their lives, everything turned sourer. That is, until last week.

"I promise." Jason chuckled and the two began their slow, short walk to the 'humble' abode of Mr. and Mrs. Lansing. 

"So how's the gallery coming?" Jason asked. He wondered if Ric would be home. If he wasn't, he would make sure to ask if he could see one of her paintings. It had been too long since he had seen her gorgeous work. Her paintings just seemed to evoke relaxation, happiness, and inspiration in him. 

"Pretty good, I guess. I'm kind of nervous about it." Elizabeth replied, her thumb and index finger gripping the opposite index finger uneasily at the thought of her gallery.

"You seem more than just nervous," Jason noted.

"Well, what if people don't think my work is good enough, or what if they don't like it, or-" 

"They're not going to think those things." He wanted to wrap his arm around her shoulders to try and calm her, but knew it wasn't time; their slow path towards the point where they had left off was just beginning. He wished it didn't have to take so long, but he soon realized that he was still uncomfortable about the fact that she had seemed to move on without him.

"How do you know?" she asked, looking down at her hands.

"Because that's not what I think when I see your paintings. Your work is inspiring, Elizabeth." Jason replied truthfully. Elizabeth stopped and turned to look at Jason, noticing the honesty screaming out of his eyes. She smiled, grateful that he was keeping his word, why would she ever doubt it – he was being Jason.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," she insisted as she resumed walking. Even if it was Jason praising her, she still found it hard to believe that she could provide inspiration through her paintings.

"I'm saying it because that's how I feel," he replied in a sincere, quiet voice. A momentary silence passed between the two. It had been nearly a year since Jason expressed how he felt about Elizabeth. They both understood what he really meant with those words. Even after all this time, Elizabeth still inspired Jason. Many found it hard to believe that Elizabeth could forgive and marry a man after all the horrendous things he had done. But Jason believed it, he knew how much Elizabeth could love and show compassion towards someone, as long as she believed they were honest with her. He was only upset that he had let it slip through his fingers and into the mad hands of Ric's.

"Do you want to see some of them?" Elizabeth asked, trying to break the silence.

"I thought you'd never ask," Jason smiled. 

"Well, I have to bring some of them to the museum on Friday, for preliminary things and stuff like that, so maybe you could come help me then and-" Elizabeth paused, noticing the uneasiness in Jason's eyes. 

"Umm, Friday that's-that's when Courtney and I are getting married," Jason informed, upset at the fact that he had to bring up Courtney. 

"Oh, that soon?" she asked, trying to sound unaffected by the news.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I never-" Jason scratched his head as the two stopped walking. He punched himself inside for not telling Elizabeth sooner. 

"No, it's ok, I understand." Elizabeth looked back down at her hands again, but quickly composed herself. She was moving on past Jason, wasn't she? At least that's how she felt last week. "So, are you excited?" she asked with a small grin, trying to lighten up the conversation.

"A little, I guess," he replied as they continued their walk.

"Just a little?" she asked humorously. 

"Well, you know. It'd be better if it wasn't such a big deal." Jason confessed.

"Just something private and quiet," Elizabeth said, voicing Jason's thoughts. _'Something like her and Ric's wedding,'_ she thought. The memory of one of the happiest nights of her life brought a tiny grin to her face. She smiled at the thought of the man that she loved reciting his vows to her with so much passion and love. At that moment she realized that Ric was capable of good and of love. That is why she would not doubt him; that was why she defended him. Elizabeth knew she was the only one that could help Ric through his problems, even though she knew that a portion of her heart still belonged to another. She only wished Jason could understand that.

"Courtney told me about you and her last night." Jason said attempting to bring up the miracle that had occurred at Kelly's that night.

"Good things, I hope," Liz joked.

"Are you guys working on becoming friends?" Jason asked seriously. He wanted Liz and Courtney to get along, despite the situation they were in. 

"I guess, but it all depends-" Elizabeth started slowly.

"On what?" Jason wondered. Elizabeth and he were now standing in front of the tall red door of the Lansing residence. She looked up into his blue crystal eyes, but shifted her gaze back down.

"On whether or not **_we_ **can be friends again," she answered quietly, not able to look him in the eyes. She stared back at her doorway, the house that was supposed to be her home. But for some reason it had not completely felt like home until this moment, with Jason Morgan standing just inches in front of her.

"What do you call this?" Jason asked, brushing the hair away from her face and lifting it up to meet his gaze. He was a little taken aback by the comment, but mostly hurt. A portion of his heart was still mesmerized and possessed by the petite loveliness that stood before him. His whole heart broke when he realized that she believed that he disliked her. He didn't even know what it meant to hate the beautiful soul that she is. 

"I don't know," she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! So much has already happened on GH right now; I'm upset that I couldn't update sooner. But it's ok. Just remember that this takes place way back before Carly was taken. Sorry about the last chapter for some of you who don't like Courtney; I think it's kind of important for them to start being nice to each other. After all, it is supposed to show how much Liz wants Jason back in her life. Ok, that's all for now. Thanks again for all of the reviews!


	5. It Was Never Hate

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with General Hospital, ABC, or Disney 

****

**Finding the Whole**

****

Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber have drifted further and further apart ever since the dreaded break up. An accidental encounter on the docks changes all of that, for they realize how much they need each other in their lives. 

This starts a couple days after Ric reveals to Elizabeth about her new gallery. Sonny was never beaten or taken by Alcazar. Let's just say all the PC mob families (Sonny's, Jason's, Ric's, etc.) have been "happy" for a while and are in no immediate danger. The panic room story line will emerge eventually in the story. The story will also include Courtney and Ric, and a few appearances by other GH characters. 

**Chapter 5: It Was Never Hate**

            Jason's eyes grew increasingly worried and hurt. Just as a tear was about to form, he swallowed hard and quickly composed himself. He never realized the depth of the hurt and confusion that had grown between him and Elizabeth. He gingerly placed her fragile hand in his and looked straight into her sad, yet sparkling eyes. He had almost forgotten how he loved becoming lost in them.

"I never thought of you as anything less than a friend, Liz." Elizabeth couldn't help but crack a grateful smile. Relief swept over her, but caution quickly took over. She couldn't get her hopes up about Jason too quickly.

"Really? Even when I was b-slapping your fiancé?" she asked, a little sarcastically. She noticed that his fingers still encompassed her own tiny hand; she didn't want to let go of the grasp.  

"I admit, you did annoy me a few times," Jason lightly joked, but then turned serious, "but I always knew the Elizabeth I first became friends with was somewhere down beneath all the hurt that I had caused." Elizabeth smiled again, took Jason's hand, and lead him into her home. Ric was obviously nowhere to be seen, so Elizabeth motioned for Jason to make himself comfortable. Jason examined the quaint living room; the room was obviously more of Ric's style than Elizabeth's.  He began to wonder how their place would have looked like. _"Stop it, Morgan_," he thought to himself, _"you lost her a long time ago."_

"You're not going to apologize again, are you? Cause I really should be the one apologizing?" Elizabeth commented as she returned to the living room with a few refreshments. She sat next to Jason on the couch and offered him a drink.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Jason replied as he took a small sip of his drink. 

"Of course I do. I called you and Courtney liars and backstabbers. I accused Courtney of stealing you away from me. I tried making deals with Sonny," she rambled again. She didn't know what was making her so nervous inside. Jason just seemed to make her feel like a teenager again., like a freshman hanging out with the hot senior. _"Whoa, Liz,"_ she thought, _"Ric is the senior now, isn't he?"_

"Ok, stop-stop right there." Jason interrupted. He searched for the words to explain his thoughts. "First of all, Courtney and I did lie to you, but about two different things for good reason, we didn't want anyone to get hurt. I understand you blamed Courtney because you couldn't let it out on me." Jason began with a serious tone.

"I'm feeling another one coming on here." Elizabeth said, lightening the mood like she always did around Jason. He smiled at the comment, it was like old times again.

"You were also just trying to protect your husband even though you knew it wasn't going to work. You did know it was a bad idea right?" 

"It was worth a shot." She explained, returning the playfulness. Before another awkward silence could begin again, Elizabeth took the initiative. "Thank you," she said with the utmost care and gratitude in her voice.

"For what?" 

"For understanding, like you always do," she explained. He silently told her your welcome with his sweet smile he always reserved for her. "So…"

"What?" he asked, sensing something was still bothering her. He brushed the hair from her face again; she didn't flinch, but rather memorized how he was touching her cheek.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and looked Jason in the eye. "So you forgive me for everything crazy and horrible I've done and said to you?" 

"I forgave you a long time ago," he replied, his hand now in hers.

"So did I." The two smiled while a rush of feelings seemed to take over them. Silence surrounded them, but neither cared. All that mattered was the processing of what they had just said to the other. Both realized that the gentle seam that held them together was now almost mended. 

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Ric questioned as he stood by the main entrance. The red door was wide open, confusion and anger evident in Ric's face.

"No, no, hon, Jason was just leaving." Elizabeth insisted as she stood up quickly, breaking her grasp from Jason. Jason sighed and followed Elizabeth's suit. He walked towards the door without glancing at Ric. 

"Thank you for walking me home," Elizabeth said to Jason.

"No problem." He ignored Ric's angered presence and continued to talk to Elizabeth. "If there's anything you need, just call." She nodded, trying to hide the disappointment in her face. He quickly glanced at Ric, who seemed oblivious to her disappointment. He wanted to give her a hug, but knew it was out of the question.  "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you later," she replied casually. Ric came up behind her and placed his hands around her small frame, obviously indicating that Elizabeth was his. Jason's temper began to rise at the fact that Ric was treating Elizabeth like a possession and also at the fact that Elizabeth now appeared to love Ric like she used to love him.

"Ric. Take care of her." Jason's blue eyes turned to ice, almost threatening as he looked at Ric.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Ric answered with an equally cold tone. 

Jason turned around and headed back to his own home. If only Ric hadn't interrupted him and Elizabeth. If only he had found time to talk to Elizabeth. If only he could watch her paint again. There were so many "if's," but the one that stood out and made him doubt himself for the first time in a long time was, If only he and Courtney weren't getting married so soon.

*          *          *          *          *

"What was that about?" Ric asked his wife after Jason left.

"He just wanted to make sure I wouldn't get mugged or something like that," Elizabeth replied, cleaning up the refreshments from the coffee table.

"Well, that's none of his concern, you could've called me if you were feeling uncomfortable walking alone at night," Ric insisted. Elizabeth quickly sensed the jealousy and envy that seemed to overtake Ric.

"It was a last minute decision, besides, what makes you a judge of who can care for me and who can't?" Elizabeth argued.

"It's not that, its just…" Ric started, fumbling for words to describe his feelings without sounding too obsessive, "I don't want to lose you to anyone."

"Excuse me, but who's my husband again? I married you because I love you, not because I felt like I had to or because I wanted to get back at Jason." Elizabeth insisted, trying to assure Ric, as well as herself. 

"Yeah, I know that. I know that you love me," Ric replied. He kissed her forehead and embraced her tightly.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Of course I do. I love you, too. That's why I ended the vendetta against Sonny." Ric insisted as he walked towards the kitchen for a late dinner.

"Is it really over?" she asked; he stopped abruptly in his tracks. 

A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and e mailed me asking what happened to the story. It is not over yet, probably half way over. (sniff, its halfway through) How was this chapter? Was it real enough? I wasn't too sure, but I really wanted Liz and Jason to have a touching, healing moment. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
